The Story Of The Time Goddess
by DancingAngelOfLight
Summary: This story is about a girl whose Life changed after meeting a Celebi. Now she is in a war that continues for thousands of years. Will she be able to stop the war? M is for sex later on in the story and choice of bad words.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

The Story of the Time Goddess

**The Story of the Time Goddess**

* * *

**Authors Note: I do not own Pokemon, I'm just a fan. This is a story about a girl, who was changed from just being the Mew and Mewtwo Princess. When she meets a Celebi, her whole life changes. Now she is in a war, but not your average war, this is a whole to see who will rule the Pokemon World. The Light? Or the Darkness?**

* * *

**Chapter 1;**

**To be the one chosen**

Most people in the world believe that the Time goddess was nothing but a myth. The people never believed in the goddesses or how they protected the world they all lived in. The people only knew one thing.

There was Light,

And there was Darkness.

A voice always chanted through the night, watching at how the people decorated their houses on festivals, parties. Anything. This figure always watched. "Hmmmmmm….I wonder…." The voice always had said, thinking while the people around her decorated.

Yes, it was Christmas Time and in the Mew and mewtwo Kingdom it was the most cherished celebration of the year. The queen and king loved it at this time of the year. It was always, fresh, exciting, wonderful and much more. Everyone loved it.

But one Christmas eve, the queen was sitting in front of a fire, holding her stomach. Yes, she was pregnant. She sighed happily, sitting in front of the warm, cozy fire. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her stomach. "Oh dear…." The Queen muttered, suddenly she realized that her water broke." Honey!" She yelled as the Mewtwo king ran in.

A few hours later, the doctor walked out of the dim-lighted room. A smile upon his face. "It's a baby girl. And your wife will be fine. She just needs to rest. "The Doctor had said as he walked out the door, grabbing his hat and bowing to the king. After he was gone, The Mewtwo ran in to see his beautiful wife, holding a beautiful girl. The baby wasn't crying, which was unusual for most babies when first born. He slowly and steady walked over. His wife looked over at him, a smile upon her face." It's a girl. What shall we name her?" He stared at the baby girl. She opened her eyes, showing bright green eyes. "Kisha?" "Sounds like an idea." The queen and king happily smiled at the young child who just giggled.

Four years had past since the child was born. Kisha was now four years old. And a small Princess of the Mew and Mewtwo Kingdom. Her mother was known as Queen Kira. The Love goddess and the Mew Queen. Also now the ruler of Mewtwos. Her husband was the leader of a group called the Kusabana. He wasn't a god or nothing. Just the King and Leader of the group that was not very known about. It was juts before Kishas father had vanished that Kisha had met a Celebi and got changed.

Kisha was wearing a pale blue dress with clouds on it. Unlike her mother or father who were a Mew (Kira) and Mewtwo (Rijuu) Pokemorphs. Kisha didn't have that power. And her mother didn't understand why. Kisha had blond hair with deep green eyes. And a smile that never seemed to go away that stayed on Kishas face.

"Mommy, I'm gonna go in the woods, nearby. I wanna collect some berries for tonight's dinner!" Called Kisha as she ran out the door with a green hat and a large basket. "Be careful! I heard there was a strange rumor of a strange looking Pokemon in those woods! And be back home before 6:00PM!" Her mother called. Kira sighed and opened a Pokeball. "Follow her...Mew...I don't trust her on her own yet…"

Myuuuuu! The Pokemon responded and vanished. It followed Kisha without her knowing it.

Soon they were deep within the forest.

"Wow! And Mom said to be careful of this place? It's so beautiful; a Shaymin would love it here! So many flowers, a beautiful lake…Healthy growing trees and a nice scent in the air, which makes it, seem so peaceful!" She exclaimed so happily. Suddenly, in the distance she could hear cries for help. And…Another voice…A voice which sounded strange…In her opinion anyway.

She ran over to the noise, the Mew following, but sensing the legendary near.

When Kisha got there, she gasped. A green, yet beautiful creature laid on the ground, fainted. But was it really fainted? Or was the creature just pretending it was? Soon it opened its eyes at the sound of a net being shot.

Biii!

It gave the weak cry as it moved out of the way. But the Houndoom had pinned it to the ground. The green creature looked at it in fear, also hearing faint yelling in the distance. It gave loud cries for help. Kisha couldn't take it…watching this poor young Creature get tormented by this evil Pokemon that was harming it. She picked up two handfuls of dirt and threw them at the Houndoom. She grab some more and kept throwing it towards the Pokemon until it yelped and backed away, trying to rub the dirt from its eyes. The Pokemon looked up, seeing Kisha, panting slightly, with two more handfuls of dirt. The Pokemon didn't trust her as she slowly float in the air, but started to collapsed. Kisha quickly raced to the Pokemon, dropping the dirt and grabbing it.

It looked at her, fear in its eyes. But soon they become trustiness. "It's alright…I won't let that big mean Pokemon harm you…" She soothed. It gave her a small smile as it cried a low sound. Biii…. Kisha looked at it, but payed no interests with the new person arriving at the scene.

"You, Kid with that Celebi, hand it over! " He yelled. "Celebi?" She asked, not quite understanding. Biiiii! Biiiiiiiiiiii!! The Pokemon cried. Kisha snapped out of her daydream at seeing the net being aimed and shot towards her. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!!" She screamed, closing her eyes. She opened them after a moment to see a Mew in front of her, holding the net back with Psychic. Its eyes glew bright pink as it snarled towards the trainer. "Princess Kisha, Run! Get that Celebi out of here! I'll explain later! "The Mew said inside of her head." No! I won't leave my best friend behind! "Kisha said. The Celebi looked at her, seeing how Kisha felt about the Mew. Is she…truly the next Goddess? The Celebi thought. Kisha dodged a flamethrower from the Houndoom, who now was angry. Kisha looked at it, in shock. The Celebi gasped, it couldn't let this young child get harmed. Once again, a flamethrower was sent in her way. Close your eyes and think hard! The Celebi said in her mind as Kisha nodded and did as she was told. Soon a barrier appeared around her, blocking the flamethrower.

She smiled but happen to look over towards the Mew. Mew was floating down to the ground, shaking. A net was being shot its way. "Mew! Noooooo! "Kisha screamed as the Celebi vanished from her arms and used Psychic to blast the net away, catching the trainer and his Pokemon in their own trap. Soon he got frightened and left. Kisha ran to the Celebi that was now on the ground. "Oh dear child…Whatever is your name?" It asked weakly, panting. "My name? It's Princess Kisha Motina." She said, looking at the weakened Celebi. "Kisha…You have the guts of the next Legendary Goddess. You're ready for anything and everything. You believe in your friends. You know who to trust and who not to trust. "The Celebi said slowly now. " Yes…What are you trying to say? What do you mean, 'I have the guts of the next goddess'. "She asked. " Time will come when you understand…My power is fading…Listen carefully…You are going to be the next Time Goddess of the Celebi Kingdom. You will change into a Celebi Pokemorph…You will save my people…" Where the Celebis last words as it vanished and the glowing orbs left went inside Kisha, making her faint.

When she awoke she was in her room, tucked in her bed. There were loud noises downstairs. She sat up, holding her head and groaning. "Where…am...I?" She thought, before realizing she was in her bed. She sighed and remembered the Celebi. She felt different, as if she had powers sleeping deep within her. She saw a shadow on the other side of her closed bedroom door. And a knock. Soon the door opened and showed it was her mother. "Honey! Oh thank goodness you are alright! Mew came back, weakly holding you with Psychic. What happened?" She asked, looking at her daughters suddenly pale face. "Ummm, if I told you, mum, you wouldn't believe me." Kisha stated before yawning." What time is it?" Kira looked at her, unsure if what Kisha was saying was true or not." Hon, you're my daughter. Why do you think I won't believe in my own child?"

After Kisha explained, Kira was even unsure. "Did you hit a rock, and hit your head?" She asked, checking her daughters' forehead. Kisha sighed, knowing her mother wasn't gonna believe her. "Mum, I didn't hit my head. I saw this…Strange creature named Celebi that gave me a gift!" Kira looked at her with straight blue eyes. "A Celebi? I heard of one, but I never thought they were real. So, do you know what kind of gift?" Kisha gasped, "Um, no…Celebi just told me about bring the next Time goddess, the next princess to the Celebis. And how I was gonna save its people." Kisha looked in her mothers face, wondering if she was in belief or disbelief. Kira sighed and said"You? But why you? You're a young child. You cannot control such power of a goddess as I can. Not yet." Kira said, looking at Kisha. "Mom! I can take care of myself and my new powers, I swear!" Kisha pleaded. Kira sighed, "Fine."

As weeks went by, Kira was mostly doing her normal everyday things. But worried as Kisha had been using Psychic powers to life stuff and carry them around with Psychic. As if it was nothing she couldn't handle. She sighed and walked up the stairs and went into Kishas room to do cleaning, until she screamed.

Kisha heard her mother and raced up the stairs to see her mother on the floor crying and wailing her fathers' name. Kisha didn't understand. Kisha then walked over to the enterance and saw. "Dad!" She cried, seeing his dead body on her bed. "Nooo! Daddy!" She sobbed. Inside her room was her fathers dead body, all covered with wet blood. But…Something wasn't right. Kisha had nothing to do with his death and she and her mother knew. "Rick or Mark…" thought Kisha as she clutched her fists together after pulling herself together.

Years went by after the horrible and sudden death of the Mew and Mewtwo King. Kira hadn't been the same and died a year later from a war. But…Was she really dead? According to Goddesses rules, a goddess had a second chance to life, but wouldn't be recovered until it was the right time. The Queen of all Goddesses daughter had taken over, and knew it wasn't right to leave a young child on her own. Luna had taken good care of Kisha as they became good best friends.

Kisha was now 14, mostly happy with her powers as she learned more and more skills. She sighed, sitting out in the beautiful garden outside Light Palace. She sensed Luna and smiled. Luna was known as the legendary Light goddess, who claims to be the daughter of Sakaikia, the third ruler of the world and the goddesses. In goddess form, she merely had a different name. She was named the Legendary Light goddess, Lightra.

I'll have a Poll soon to ask which should win. The Dark or the Light?


	2. Chapter 2

The story of the Time goddess

**The story of the Time goddess**

**Chapter 2;**

**The death of the one you trust**

"Luna, I'm bored…." Kisha wailed, sitting in the chair in the garden." You're always bored when it comes to the garden and there is nothing to do. What? Didn't print anything to color with your psychic powers? "Ha ha ha….Very funny." Kisha said sarcastically." What? A goddess like me can't have fun?" Luna asked, smiling. "You always seem to love to tease me, I see. Nothing better to do than bug me?" "Nahhh, you're to fun to stop bugging." Luna laughed. Kisha rolled her eyes.

It was finally nighttime, a peaceful, beautiful night. It was such perfect weather. Luna was having a ball. Flora and Maddy, who were Kishas aunts weren't there. Kisha didn't understand why, but was sad and worried. Kisha watched as the goddesses had drinks and food, cheering and smiling. Luna was sitting on the throne cheer, watching, and a bright smile upon her face. But nobody sensed the danger that was yet to come in a few days.

Days went by, and Luna and Kisha had heard that more and more of the goddesses were disappearing. Luna was worried and Kisha was scared.

Who would easily make a goddess just vanish? Is that even possible? Who? Why? Are they _trying_ to get rid of _all of us_?

That was on Kisha mind as she continued to hear that more of the goddesses were disappearing one by one each day. But who would want to get rid of the goddesses? Was it the demons from the dark? The ones who hated the Goddesses Union?

Then finally, they last goddess had vanished. The only two left were Kisha and Luna. Kisha has mastered her Goddess form and was known as Celenna in her goddess form. It was dawn, or rather the starting of dawn. There was a large and loud blast that scared Kisha and made her fell out of bed. "Owww…What in the world was that?" Kisha muttered, sitting up and walking down to the throne room. Nobody was even there, making Kisha a bit wary. "Luna? Are you here? What's going on? Luna?" Kisha called, walking through the castle. Nobody was around. She panicked and raced to Luna's room. Nobody was there. "W-what? Where is everyone?!" Called Kisha, finally she heard the loud blast again and this time, with a shrill cry of pain.

Kisha raced outside and gasped, two men who wore capes, had dark hair and black eyes floated above a cry laying on the ground." Luna!" She yelled and ran over." Kisha? Run! Don't come near me! Run away!" Luna warned. Kisha stopped as the two men laughed." Ahh, is this the famous Celenna? The girl with no parents?" they laughed. Kisha froze, remembering. "M-my…My family…" She muttered. They knew they had paralyzed her and grinned, the older one moved closer," You look beautiful…And smart. Want to join my brother and me? We can bring your family back. My name is Prince Rick. Prince of the Dark force. This is my younger bother, Prince Mark." He said.

"Kisha! Don't trust them! They are trying to gain your trust and power! "Shouted Luna, holding her painful side.

"What? Why me?" She asked. Mark slowly floated down and grinned. He lifted her chin to him, as if he was trying to control her by hypnotizing." You see my Princess. When there is a Princess, there is always a prince to marry her, right?" "I guess so…" Kisha murmured. She was falling for it, and Luna knew." Kisha! Snap out of it! It's a trick!" Luna called. Kisha couldn't hear…She was in complete control of Rick. He grinned as she fainted. He picked her up and grinned." If you want her Luna, you better come tonight with nobody and give us your powers!" He said.

When Kisha woke up, she was stripped into a different outfit." What in the world? Where am I?" She thought. She was wearing a beautiful long dress with a crown on her head. She was wearing a necklace with the symbol of darkness on it. On her arm there was a bracelet with the mark of Darkness, which was somehow controlling her, with Rick's power. She sat up, holding her head.

"I see my Princess has wakened." A voice said as Kisha turned to see it was Rick, sitting in a chair. She blushed though." Um…Where am I?" She asked." You see, my beautiful Princess, I brought you to my castle. You might be living here with me for a long time. Do you wanna get married and stay here with me?" Kisha gasped and her face changed bright red." W-what? No! We haven't gotten to know each other…I wanna know more about you before such decisions." She said.

After he explained about himself, there was a blast and yelling." RICK! RELEASE KISHA AT ONCE!" The voice shouted, sounding very angry. Kisha tilted her head and screamed once the wall blew up. Luna was in her goddess form, wearing a long white dress, her eyes sharp glowing yellow. Her hands glowing yellow, a staff in her right hand." Release her at once!" She demanded. Rick grabbed Kisha and held her close to his chest." Me? Give up the women I fell in love with?" He asked, grinning. Luna snarled and used a powerful Psychic to break the symbols of Darkness on Kisha. Kisha gasped, suddenly remembering. She backed away from Rick, who snarled. She ran over to Luna, who glew brightly vanishing. Rick hissed and growled." You haven't seen the last of me, my blossom." He said, as he changed into his true form. Mark. Rick was at a different castle. He used his powers to change into Rick, so Luna would go after Rick. Rick was much older; Mark was a year older than Kisha.

It was a few nights after. Kisha was in her night gown, but heard her name, looking around.

Kisha…My blossoming love…Come back to me…

"Who is there? Hello?"

My beautiful flower, you have forgotten already?

"I'm not joking, who are you and what do you want?"

My beautiful rose, it's Mark.

"What?" Kisha looked around, not believing who it was. If he was Mark…The one who dressed me up in those Darkness clothes…He must be near! Oh no… She thought. She raced to get Luna and gasped. She wasn't there. She ran outside and found her fainted on the ground. Defeated by Rick and Mark.

My blossom! You've come back to me! Mark said, but in her mind. Kisha looked at him, in anger and shock. She eyes glew bright green. My blossom? Are you alright? Why are you glowing?

" Transformation! Time goddess!" She shouted as she glew green. She then was in a green crystal ball. Her eyes opened which where green. Her hair was changed to green, she was older. She wore a long green dress that sparkled. When the crystal ball broke, she was in her Goddess form.

Don't you ever call me your 'Blossom' again.

Mark gasped, Rick growled and Luna opened her eyes." Oh Legendary Goddess of Time…Celenna. Healer of Time. Protector of Celebis." She muttered

After a few hours of Celenna battling the twin brothers, she was starting to get weak. She fell beside Luna.

O Legendary Celenna…Run…

"No….You protected me as a child…I won't let them try and to kill you! They must have something to do with my mothers and fathers death!" Kisha told her. She gasped hearing one last blast being shot towards them, only hitting Luna. Who fell in Celennas arms." Luna! No! Luna, wake up! No!" Celenna cried, shaking her.

O legendary goddess…Take care……….

"Luna? Luna?! LUNA?!" She screamed, hugging her friend, who was now dead. Celenna sat there, holding Luna in her arms crying.

My Blossom…Come to me…Forget her…She was nothing.

"She was my best friend!" She shouted, as she shot a large amount of Psychic towards him, only to gasp as a sword went through her heart. Her grip on Mark faded. "Brother, what have you done?!" Snapped Mark, who raced by Celennas side. She had lied in a puddle of blood, a smile upon her face.


	3. Chapter 3

The story of the Time goddess

**The story of the Time goddess**

**Chapter 3;**

**The last goddess standing**

After the goddesses were killed by the two sons of the legendary Dark King, all the cities, Kingdoms, and much more areas had been infected with hate, no mercy, and troublesome.

The Dark Kings younger son, Mark, had put Kisha in a bed next to his in his room. He loved her…And didn't want to lose her. He tried making something to bring her back, but no luck for his love.

But as years went by, he had given up. Until one night he heard from one of the guards there was a new goddess born in a young child who hadn't been infected with the hatred and troublesome. She had tried to stop it. She was only around six to seven years old.

"Capture her, bring her to my castle." Commanded Mark, who snarled at the thought of the new goddess and how she would get in his way.

Later that day, they dragged the young child into the throne room, where Mark stood, his eyes glowing dangerously red. But he felt her power, the power of…Life?

"Who are you? How in the world did you gain those powers?" He asked as he eyed her.

She snarled and snorted at him. "Why should I tell you? I heard from the dead goddesses of what you've done! I will only tell you one thing, I'm called the legendary Goddess of life, and I can heal those from the dead. This means, I can bring the goddesses from their dead prison." She stated flatly. He snarled but gave a smirk. "Ah, you bring them back? What if I say I put a curse on them? Stop them from being recovered?" he asked, grinning now. She only gave a smirk in reply, catching him off guard. "Oh? Is that why Luna told me that you never did? Where is Celenna? Celenna is important to the goddesses union." She said, watching him.

Then it hit his mind. If she claims to be the Goddess of Life…Then, I could use her powers to bring my blossom back!

"She is in a chamber, sealed away from the goddesses. Unless you do me a favor, I won't let her go." He said, grinning.

"What is your desire?" She asked, now watching him.

"I want her to be mine. I want her to love me, and nobody else!" He said.

"Fine," She stated. "bring me to her."

She knew she had tricked him into believing that she was going to revive her to love him. The goddess of Life had her own special tricks.

I'm the last hope for the goddesses; I mustn't let Luna down…For she had given me ultimate powers. If she hadn't given me the powers of the last goddess, I wouldn't, and couldn't bring them all back. Maybe after I see Celenna…And revive her to Marks wishes…I will vanish and free the others. Then we will all save her from his grasp.

Went through the Childs name, her real name was Gina. But, nobody knew, her true goddess name was Lifera, protector and giver of life.

Soon, they all made it to the chambers, and he brought her in with him, and then shut the door. "She is over there, now, revive her!" She demanded. "It takes time, so, it might be a while." She said and put her hands on Celennas chest and forehead, healing all her wounds.

It was now nightfall. Mark was sitting outside, waiting…Slowly getting more and more angry.

Jeez! Does it take that long to heal the women?! But then again…The more I wait…The more beautiful my blossom will be….

He was about to check on them when the door opened. Gina looked at him. She moved aside to show that Celenna was starting to wake up.

"My blossom!" He cheered and ran in, hugging her. "Huh?" She asked, unsure. "I'm your handsome Prince, remember?" He asked, he put the arm band on, she suddenly remembered. "My…Love?" She asked as he smiled and hugged her, she just smiled back.

When he turned, he gasped, Gina was gone. "Guards! Find that girl! She is never leaving my castle!" He yelled.

Gina was panting; she was in front of the door, almost out. Finally when she caught her breathe, she ran out the door. She made it towards the destroyed Light Palace.

"By the power you have given me, O legendary Queen of earth, I command your awake!" She shouted, the whole Land shook, as more and more buildings rose, then the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

The story of the Time goddess

**The story of the Time goddess**

**Chapter 4;**

**The Goddesses return**

After the Light castle was back to normal, Lightra and half of the goddesses were back. Gina was in her Beautiful Life goddess form. She wore a light outfit that had the life markings on it. She had long blond hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"What do we do? Celenna is under the spell of Mark…" One goddess explained, worried. "I don't know. But I do know that we will set her free after we collect all the other goddesses. But right now, as Lifera brings more back, we have to think of a plan to bring Celenna to her senses." Lightra said, standing in front of the large table that all of the goddesses sat. "I did see, before I left, that he put an arm band on her with the symbol of Darkness. I have a feeling that is what is controlling her." Lifera said, looking at Lightra.

As soon as the meeting ended, Lightra went to her throne room. "Lifera. Come see me." She said Lifera nodded and walked in. "Yes, my queen?" She asked. "Do you remember the castles location?" Luna asked, as she changed to her normal form. She was wearing blue jeans with a blouse. "Yes, I do. Why?" Lifera asked, starting to get concerned. "I want to see my best friend…A friend who grew along side me after her parents died." Luna said sadly. "Alright, then lets go." Lifera said and sighed.

Lightra and Lifera soon left, going to the castle, they took shapes of the guards, and walked into the throne room, to see Kisha sitting next to Mark, holding hands. Luna grunted, but Gina hit her with a shoulder. "I'll be right with you, my beautiful flower." Mark said to her, kissing her cheek. He stood in front of the throne, Lifera had said inside Lightras head using her psychic powers.

Should we grab her and run?

Luna looked up when he spoke, "What do you guards want?"

Yes, I have decided. She can't be under his control forever.

"We want Celenna back. With us," Luna had said.

"With who? She was never with you two." He stated, rolling his eyes.

"Yes she has…" Luna stated as her eyes began to glow yellow, making him step back. The large weapon Luna held was changed into a staff, the armor had changed into a yellow sparkling dress. The helmet was gone. Her blond hair flowed to the ground. Her eyes went to yellowish color before she opened them. Mark gasped and snarled. "Lightra!" He hissed. He looked at the other guard.

Lifera soon began to glow as well. She held no staff; her hair fell to her lower back. Her eyes were changed to a beautiful Blue color. She wore a long beautiful dress with the Life markings.

"We are the Light and Life goddesses! And we have come to re-claim our friend! Now give us Celenna! Or else, we will take her back with force!" Luna yelled her voice sounding very powerful. She stood; a snarling face took upon her bright face.

No. He simply said as he pressed a button and a cage feel down towards them. They just stood, well, Luna did but Gina got out of the wall. "Luna! Get out of there!" She called towards Luna. "Humph." Luna said as she held her staff in the air and smashed it into pieces. Mark grunted, snarling towards Luna.

"I think I forget who I'm dealing with." He said in a rude voice. "I think you have. I have more power than you, now that I trained. You may be my foes son, but you are nothing compared to that monster!" Luna shouted." MY FATHER WASN'T A MONSTER!" He yelled the whole castle shaking, Celenna gasped. The roof was falling apart. Luna and Mark gave each other dark glares.

Lifera had teleported behind Mark and broke Celenna free from his curse. Celenna gasped, her eyes changing from red to green. The red dress Kisha was wearing changed to green, with Celebi markings.

Mark turned to see Celenna back to normal. "MY BLOSSOM!" He yelled angrily and grabbed Lifera; he threw her into the wall. "Lifera!" called Luna, gasping. Celenna gasped being grabbed by the shoulders. "My flower! Please, remember the good times we shared! We cannot be broken!" Celenna snarled at him. She threw him into the wall with her psychic and stood. "How many times must I tell you, I'm not your blossom!" She said.

He grunted hitting the wall hard and falling to the ground. Celenna ran over to Lightra and Lifera. "Is she alright?" She asked, worried. "Yes, she will be alright…She just hurt her back." Lightra said. "Can you help me bring her back to Light Palace?" She asked. "I rather go home than stay here." Kisha smiled. "It feels so good to see my best friend back home once more." Luna smiled as she looked at Kisha.

"Wait…All the goddesses, they have been brought back! But by who?" Kisha asked, seeing all the goddesses. "The girl that was with me, her name is Goddess Lifera. She is now known as the Goddess of Life." Luna stated. "Another goddess! That is good to hear." Kisha said.


	5. Chapter 5

The story of the Time goddess

**The story of the Time goddess**

**Chapter 5;**

**The meeting of Lugia and Ho-oh**

After Celenna was reunited with her family…The sad fact was that her father never returned…Kira was back, smiling and happy…But she knew, somewhere in this world, Rijuu, her husband, was alive.

But soon afterward, Celenna had gotten separated again…Only she was changed into a small child with no memory of her family. She now lived on a small island known as Time Island. Nearby were two more islands called Fire Island and Water Island. On them, were two legendary birds. Ho-oh and Lugia.

When Lugia and Ho-oh were flying around Time Island, they saw a small child, on the beach fainted. Curious, they flew down and towards the small girl. Lugia touched her cheek with his nose. She began to move but slightly. "Mommy…Daddy…" She muttered. Ho-oh and Lugia looked at each other, not sure what to do…Ho-oh picked up the small child and went into the forest, near the legendary Lake of Life. The pure lake that kept Celenna alive and well.

When she awoke, she was on the back of Ho-oh, who had his wings tucked away, a Lugia beside him, also his wings were tucked away.

I see you have awaken, young one…

Lugia said, smiling. Ho-oh turned his face to look at the small bird…She was so pretty and cute. "Where am I? I don't know what happened…Who are you two?" She asked.

I'm Ho-oh the rainbow colored bird said, smiling towards her.

And I'm Lugia. We are legendary birds of Fire and water. Lugia said and looked at the water once more. Are you thirsty?

"Yes, I am…" She said smiling, beginning to trust them. She slid down Ho-ohs back and drank some of the water. "Wow! This water is delicious! "She said with a bright smile. This is the Lake of Life…Many who were harmed came here to get healed. But…They say the Celebi princess had passed away and went into another Childs body… She was the ruler of this Island, and her gem rested here… Lugia said sadly. "I'm the Celebi Princess." Kisha softly said, looking at him.

Ho-oh and Lugia looked at her both at the same time.

You? If you are show us…

They both said. She smiled and nodded as she changed into a small creature that was known as Celebi.

Biii! She said in Celebi language. Lugia and Ho-oh gasped, but were happy. We will take good take of you…We didn't see anybody else with you. Ho-oh had said.

"Ok!" She smiled.

As three years went by…She was now 9, smarter and cuter. Lugia and Ho-oh had grown attached to her. She was so sweet and kind, but soon enough when trouble struck, she protected them. The three thought they were one happy family.

But…As the years went by, Kisha grew more and more curious on who was her mother and father.

One day, when Kisha was walking around the Beach of Time Island, she saw a fainted Pink creature. She gasped and ran over, but what was surprising was that it was a Mew!

"Lugia! Ho-oh! Come quick!" Kisha called, looking at the fainted Mew. When they had seen her and brought her to the Lake of Life, she awoken. "Thank you…I somehow crashed here." The Mew giggled. "Well, your safe and sound with us! I'm Kisha, the Celebi Princess and Time goddess." Kisha said. Kira smiled, not remembering Kisha. "Thank you, Kisha. My two older sisters should be here—"But she was cut off by the sound of a crash and a laugh.

"Nice landing, ace. I though since you were the Ho-oh Queen and Fire goddess you'd learn how to land!" Laughed a Jirachi, not to far from the Mew and her friends. "Shut up…You stupid idiot Jirachis have no brain." The Ho-oh muttered, getting up, soon changing into a girl who had red hair, brown eyes, blue jeans and a red top. The Jirachi snorted at her and landed, also changing into a human.

Kisha heard the two and tilted her head to the right." What was that?" She asked. "Oh, that must be them…They fight a lot." Kira said." Let's go and see them!" Kisha cheered, running towards the loud noises. Kira looked at Lugia and Ho-oh. She then flew after Kisha.

When they got there, the red haired looked at Kisha and Kira." Kira! There you are! We were looking all over for you! You've been missing for two weeks now!" Flora said, placing her hands on her hip and glaring at Kira." Sorry! I didn't mean to get lost…" She said. Maddy was quiet, staring at Kira and Kisha." You two have the same aura." She said. Kisha sweat dropped and bowed." My name is Princess Kisha. I'm also Celenna, Time Goddess." She said." Time Goddess? Hmmmmmm, her greatness never mentioned about a 'Time Goddess' in the goddesses union." Maddy said." What do you mean?" Kisha asked. "We are goddesses too." Stated Flora.

" I'm the Legendary Love goddess," Kira said floating in the air and changing into her goddess form which was a long dress that was pink with red hearts. She also had a Mew and Mewtwo symbol on her dress." And I'm also the Mewtwo and Mew Queen." Kira nodded.

"I'm the Legendary Fire goddess." Flora said as she changed into her Goddess form. She had a red dress that had orange flames around it with a rainbow, which was the Symbol of a Ho-oh. "And Ho-oh Queen." She said, posing.

"I'm the Legendary Wish goddess." Maddy said, floating around before changing into her goddess form. She had a long yellow dress that sparkled. On it were stars and the Jirachi Symbol." I'm the Jirachi Queen." She said, coolly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6;

Chapter 6;

Kisha's Boyfriend, Ryota?

A month went by after the other goddesses had appeared on Time Island to see Kisha. Luna, however did see her, but said nothing of the fact.

Lugia and Ho-oh always looked at Kisha, tired…Feeling like a fool. She always had been on the Time cliff.

She was there now, her green hair flowing in front of her tear filled eyes. Her clothes also flowing with the wind." Who am I? Who are my Parents? Who is my family? Where do I belong? "She muttered to herself.

Lugia flew into the air, gasping. He saw a large ship coming their way. Oh no! I've got to warn Kisha! He gasped and flew back.

Kisha just watched the clouds. She wasn't her self. She sighed once more, holding her chest but was interrupted when she heard a cry. She turned to see Lugia captured by a large ship; Ho-oh was on his way up to save his half foe, half friend." Ho-oh! Don't! They'll get you too!" She cried as she rushed down towards the Lake. But by the Time she got there, it was too late." Ho-Oh! Lugia!" She cried.

There was a blast and smoke, she covered her eyes and when the smoke vanished she could see Ho-oh falling out of the sky, half fainted. She had tears before she saw a net, her eyes glew green as she appeared in front of him and blasted it back.

Meanwhile,

Kira was laughing with her sisters as they teased each other. Flora was running after Maddy who called her a chicken." I'M NOT A CHICKEN! "Flora screamed at them. But Flora stopped; her pendent for protecting Ho-ohs was glowing. Kira looked at her." A Ho-oh is in danger…And someone else…Do we know anyone with a Ho-oh?" She asked." Kisha!" Both Maddy and Kira screamed as they vanished. Flora gasped and followed her sisters. They appeared on the Island as Kira watched Kisha fight off the nets, but while doing so, they had gotten a gun out, ready to fire at Kisha." KISHA!" Kira yelled as she changed into a Mew and flew up to her. She just got in time to get in front of Kisha and take the blast.

Kisha gasped watching Kira fall towards the water but a net caught her." Kira!" Maddy and Flora yelled, changing into their Pokemon forms and flying towards Kira.

But they got caught with Nets and were shot back towards Time Island. "Flora! Maddy!" Kisha yelled. But she got caught with a net. She tried getting free but the net shocked her." Wahhhh!" She cried.

Later on that Day;

Kisha had just woken up. She gasped seeing that she was in a glass tube. She tried breaking it, but it didn't break. She had an oxygen mask on her face to give her air. She was in a tube filled with water. She had wires all over her. She didn't understand.

She finally gave up trying to get free an hour later. She looked to the tube next to her to see Kira. She was just like Kisha. She looked around for Lugia but didn't see him. She looked at the bottom to see a wire from each her tube and Kira's tubes lead to another tube, where something dark was floating. She pushed her face against her tube to look closer and gasped when she saw red eyes look at her. Finally she heard Lugias cry." Lugia!" She called. She saw Team Members walk back and forth, but she couldn't tell what team…Until…She finally saw the Symbol. "Team Aqua!" She thought, growling.

After the Boss had come and stared at Kisha, he saw the anger in her eyes. Who she was, Celenna. After he walked by she hissed at him. Finally, she left the ground shaking and looked over at the other tube; she gasped and covered her face before there was an explosion. She groaned, getting up weakly, only to be smashed into a small. She felt a hand on her throat and when the smoke was gone. She saw a boy.

She had a light blush. In his human form, he was handsome. But he didn't stay in his human form. He backed away, and from what Kisha could tell. He looked like a Black Big Fox only with Wings. She quickly moved out of the way, when he blasted something had her.

She remembered when the Boss said to her that he was creating the Worlds Best Pokemorph. Something that was stronger Than Kisha.

"This Boy…He is the one?" She thought as she dodged his attacks. "I don't want to harm him! I don't like hurting people!" She said in her mind, before getting smashed into another wall. She looked at him; her eyes were filled with Tears of Fear. He only backed away and created a hole in the wall and flew out. Kisha gasped." If…He is stronger than me…I can't let him go!" She thought and made Kira vanished. Kisha changed into a Celebi as she flew after the boy. In the air, she saw Ho-oh fighting a Dark Lugia." Lugia! Ho-oh!" She cried and raced over, almost getting hit but Ho-oh caught her and dodged it.

"Stop this fighting!" She sobbed." I don't like it! I don't like us friends fighting! Enough!" She kept crying. I'm Sorry…But he isn't Lugia anymore… "I'll heal him! I have healed other people. He is no different!" Kisha said getting free. She used her psychic, tightly grabbing Lugia; of course it was hard for someone as little as her…Ho-oh grabbed Lugia from the back as Kisha teleported them all to her lake. She had made Lugia faint as she told Ho-oh to drop him in the water. Ho-oh nodded and did as he was told.

He floated down, and looked at Kisha, who was on her knees panting. He nudged her and smiled. She smiled back and hugged him." I missed you…" She said and had tears once more. He smiled and put his wing on her.

After a while, as Kisha rested on Ho-ohs back. Lugia had come out. But he wasn't dark like he used to be. Ho-oh looked at him, making sure. What? He asked. Nothing… Ho-oh muttered and showed Kisha on his back, sleeping. Kisha… He smiled

After her day of rest, she was up at midnight. Ho-oh and Lugia were both sleeping. Kisha smiled seeing Lugia just fine. She heard twitching in the bushes near them. She floated off of Ho-ohs back, looking at the bushes. She saw a pair or red eyes before they vanished. She gasped and chased after them. Soon she was above the forest, looking around.

She dodged a dark ball from behind as she looked behind her to see the boy in Pokemon form floating, glaring at her." Please stop! I don't want to hurt you!" She said. But she was blasted with a dark ball. She held the Dark ball as she pushed it back.

He just simply dodged it. But he didn't see the glowing from her necklace, and her eyes. "Transformation! Time goddess!" She yelled as she glew. She held her necklace in the air as her whole body turned green. Her necklace went inside of her, her green body changed to a dress. Her hair changed from Blond to a long green hair. She opened her eyes, they were still green. She had then shot a time ball at him. Of course he countered attacked it. She threw more times balls and went behind one, when he blew it up. She came up and punched him in the face. Knocking him to the ground. Her eyes glew to a sharp shade of Green as she dragged him towards the Lake but he broke free and blasted her away into a tree. He grabbed her throat. She only looked sad. He just glanced at her, a tear falling from her cheek.

"I don't want to hurt you…But if you want to hurt me…Fine..." She said. He groaned and held is head backing away. "What?" She asked and walked towards him." Just stay away!" He shouted." She gasped. But she grabbed his shoulder." No. I won't." She watched as he changed into his human form…Slowly calming down.

He had blue hair with a handsome face. He wore a white top and white pants. She had changed to her normal form. She blushed a bit. "My name is Kisha." She said and smiled." Names Ryota…I think…" He muttered. "You think?" She asked." I don't remember that much…" He said. "It's alright. You can stay with me and a minun." She said. "Ok…" He said slowly and followed her back to her camp. Lugia and Ho-oh looked at her and said at the same time, "Kisha!" She smiled and ran over and hugged them both." I'm alright. This is Ryota. He'll be staying with us!" She said and smiled. Both Ho-oh and Lugia glanced at him.

When a Minun had returned he walked over to Kisha who was sitting next to Ryota. "Hello." He said and gave Kisha some flowers. Ryota felt strange, like he hated this Minun. He felt different about Kisha…But he couldn't tell what he was feeling towards her. "Why thank you! They are beautiful!" She said. He smirked and brought out some chocolate and more flowers from behind his back. Ryota growled a bit. Kisha smiled and took them." Thank you so much! They're so beautiful!" She said and smiled. He smiled back and looked at Ryota, seeing him growl at him." Can he and I go in the woods alone?" He asked. Kisha looked at Ryota before looking at her friend." Sure…" She said and watched as Ryota got up and followed the Minun into the woods.

A short while after, Kisha heard fighting. She raced towards the scene to see Ryota and Minun fighting. She got in the middle and had a shield around her, to keep her from getting hit. "What the?!" The Minun said and backed away. Ryota only seemed to have hate in his eyes." Minun, go please, I wanna talk to Ryota." She said. He nodded and left, grumbling something. She looked at the part of the forest, which was destroyed." I'm….I am…Sorry…I lost control." He said. Kisha looked at him." Why do I feel…Affection from you towards me?" She asked. He blushed and said." I uh….Um…" He didn't finish as he was blushing." You want to become GF and BF?""S-sure…" He said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7;

Chapter 7;

Kisha's Memory Returns.

Kisha was floating above the Lake of Life as she was concentrating her powers. She had been through a lot. Meeting Ryota…He was nice and kind…But seemed to get jealous when another boy would go near her. She calmed him down with soothing words. Though it calmed him down…It didn't calm her down. More and More questions came into her head…. "Who am I? Am I part of the Goddesses Union? Or am I just another girl with strange powers and abilities?"

She opened her eyes, seeing Ryota asleep under a tree. She just smiled and floated to the ground. As she landed. She had a basket and went to get some berries.

By the time she returned, Ryota was up and Lugia and Ho-oh were back from their flight. "Lugia! Ho-oh! Ryota!" She called as she ran over to them and hugged them. "Kisha!" Ryota smiled, hugging her." I brought us all some berries!" she said and smiled. After they were done eating it was time for bed.

Just before they all went to bed, Kira, Flora, And Maddy had come. Kisha welcomed them with opened arms.

A Team Magma/Aqua member was watching. Her name was Tira and girl who were known for her skills. Her father is the leader of Team Magma and she is the top Adam for her group. She is also popular as well.

"Hmmmmmm, I highly doubt that girl remembers anything…" Tira muttered under her breath as she crept closer, making sure she didn't make a loud of noise to startle them.

Soon, it was Midnight. Kisha was in her Celebi form, curled up beside Ryota. Flora was asleep on a tree branch. Kira was in her mew form, sleeping on top of Lugias head. Maddy was sleeping near the lake.

Tira got something out and threw it at Kisha, making her wake up. Kisha floated off the ground and saw Tira as she walked out, a net beside her." Lugia! Kira! Flora! Ho-oh! Ryota! Maddy!" She cried as all them jumped in the air. Tira sighed and put her net away." That makes thing easier for me then." She said and smiled.

" My name is Tira, I'm sure you have heard of my father, Maxie?" Lugia growled as did Ho-oh." That awful man? I never knew he had a wife and then made a living creature like you!"" Yes yes, he was a good man, I know." Tira grinned.

"What do you want here? You're not after Kisha are you? If you are, you have another thing coming!" Ho-oh said, putting his wing in front of Kisha." No, I have not. I just wanted to tell her about her past life. Ah well it was worth to try!" She said and walked away.

Kisha pushed Ho-ohs wing away and said." Wait! Stop right there! What do you know about me?" She asked. Tira stopped a grin on her face." You know that mew, Kira?" She asked" Yeah…She is right here." She said, showing the Mew next to her." Hmmmmmm, I knew it. You don't know who she is, do you?" Tira asked.

"What…Are you talking about? I know she is the Love goddess and the Mew and Mewtwo Queen." Kisha said.

"But, did you know there was a Princess? " Tira asked. "Princess?" Both asked Kira and Kisha. "Poor Kira…She is floating next to her own daughter and she doesn't even know it!" Tira chuckled.

"WHAT?!" They both screamed looking at each other. "Here, let me show you. Maybe this will bring back those nice memories. "Tira said and placed a hand on Kira's Forehead.

Kira's eyes went blank….Just plain Pink eyes. Flora snarled at her…But after Tira removed her hand Kira's eyes changed back to normal. She looked at Kisha and hugged her." I remember!" She said.

"What? So…Kishas mother…Is Kira?!" Flora, Maddy, Lugia, and Ho-oh all said at the same time. She placed a hand on Kishas forehead as Kisha groaned in plain…All her memories hit her again. When she opened her eyes she fainted. "Kisha!" Kira said floating over and changing into her human form." All the pain of her memories. That's all. "Tira said and started to walk away. She vanished when she entered the forest.

When Kisha opened her eyes, Flora, Kira, Ryota, Lugia, Ho-oh, and Maddy were all around her. "Mom!" She said and hugged Kira. "Lightra must have known this…But didn't say a word!" Flora growled.

Kisha just smiled, giving her smile to everyone around her. "I'm alright. My head just hurts for now. Shall we return to Light Palace?"


	8. Chapter 8

The story of the Time goddess

**The story of the Time goddess**

**Chapter 8;**

**Total confusion? Or just another problem?**

_**Tira? Who was she? Was she another foe for the goddesses Union? How did she know about the history of the goddesses top Goddess, Celenna?**_

Those were Kishas top thoughts as she floated above the cliff of Time Island. Ryota was sitting beneath a tree watching his girlfriend." Kisha…." He muttered.

But…There was one more question..

Mark, he was near, ready for anything.

But what about Kisha?

Did she recover all her powers?

Of course there had been bad news that Kira told Kisha about.

"_**We are losing…The dark is winning by an inch! We can't give up…You do know, that you are the only one with Luna who can stop them!"**_

"_**If I am, then why didn't Luna tell me earlier of who I was?! All this time, I have been asking question of who I am, and they were never answered!"**_

"_**Look, I have no will to fight with you. But if you care about this world, then help us defeat the darkness! Mark, with his father is strong; there is no hope for winning without you!"**_

"_**Then fine! I don't care!"**_

But…Were those Kishas real words?

She had tears as she opened her eyes and looked into the deep ocean." Once again that war will come and I will be the hero once more. This is a win-to-win…" She muttered." If the Darkness rules, the Dark lord and Mark will go after me…And when I'm the last standing…Mark will continue to call me his 'Blossom.' But, he can continue to dream on. I don't lose that easily. I did once. But I was caught off guard. Now I'll show him." She muttered, floating to the beach. Ryota sighed and got up, walking back to the Campsite.

"I found you. Finally." A voice said as Kisha touched the ground. Her eyes weren't the same, nor was she. There was something inside her. "Yes…Yes…Let that hatred fill you!" a voice said. "W-who are you? What do you want?" Kisha asked, holding her chest and falling to the ground.

Tira walked out of the woods grinning." Time I told my secret, now, huh?" She asked." What are you talking about?" Kisha asked. "I'm your demon, Kisha. Your pure hatred Demon." Tira grinned.

"What? A demon?!" She asked." Yes. A demon. My true name is Princess Hindina. More likely known as the Angel of Darkness." Tira grinned." I just go under the codename of Tira, and I brainwashed Maxie into thinking I'm his daughter." She said walking closer towards Kisha. But she backed away, her eyes flashing green." Back off Demon! Time pray!" She yelled as she clapped her hands together and closed her eyes. But her attack was used against herself. "Argh!" She cried, hitting the sand with a thud.

Tira just laughed." You always seemed to inspire me, Kisha."

Kisha weakly sat up." Hmmm? Do you wish for me to ease you from the planet of earth? I can do that with just a click of my fingers." She smirked.

"After you were so nice towards me and Mom. You go behind my back and do this?" She asked.

"It's your fault, dear. You've got nobody to blame but yourself. After all, you created me with all that lovely hate." Tira grinned.

"Hate? I don't hate anyone! I care about everyone in this world!" She said." You do? Is that why you hate Mark? The Dark King? Oh that's right, that Right king is the one who _**killed**_ Kira. From long ago, huh?"

Kisha held back threatening tears." No!! NOOOO!! Just go away!" She screamed. She held her head. "Stop…Please…Stop all this pain!" She sobbed.

Tira laughed evilly as she grabbed Kisha by the throat. " I'm only being nice until I am born." She said and threw Kisha into the water." You hate yourself, which means that I love you." Tira teased. But soon, she found out Kisha was playing. She floated from the water, her eyes closed. She was holding a gem." Oh Gem of soul, transformation." She said as she held it into the air and it changed into a wand.

Tira gulped and backed away.

"Time goddess Celenna! Birds of Time request my transformation!" She yelled, holding her necklace.

"Oh crap…That the next stage of goddess forms!" Tira gulped.

Kishas eyes glew brightly as she got older. She was taller with a more mature look. Her hair grew longer to a deeper shade of green. A crown formed on her head. She had a laced green top with a beautifully laced bottom. She had green bracelets on her ankle.

She opened her Light green eyes after she was done with her transformation.

Tira had Goosebumps as she backed away." Damn you, Celenna! Damn all your love! One day, you will be with the darkness! And you'll regret everything with the Light!" Tira yelled and vanished.

Celenna just floated there. Tira wasn't the main reason why she transformed.

" I know you are there Mark. Show yourself." Kisha said as mark flew out of water behind her. She was about the grab her when she turned and punched him in the face, sending him backwards.

"Owie…Blossom, why did you have to be so rough?! He sulked.

Celenna had a growl as she said as calmly as she could." I'M. NOT. YOUR. BLOSSOM."

"Now Honey, you shouldn't be saying such things. My dad knows of the next dangerous Dark Lord. Not me. But a guy named Tim." "What?" "Yep, he is stronger than your so called Queen of Earth." He said.

"This Tim guy…I don't care if he is a rat beginning for mercy. If I have too, I'll kill him like I did to the other 'God of darkness' She said. "Now you see, dear. That is were you are wrong." He said. "Tim is stronger than you." He said.

"Kisha!" Flora yelled as Kira, Maddy and Flora raced out.

"Why don't you give up Mark? Why do you darks hate us? We are trying to give you peace, but you reject us!" She said.

"Dark doesn't need peace to rule the world. If you don't want to get destroyed, why not join me and my father?"

"No." She said simply as her Celebi mark on her forehead glew." My kind will never bow before the dark! Mews, Mewtwos, and Celebis alike! We will never bow to you idiots!" She said blasting green aura at him, but he dodged it.

"I guess my love for you is weak then." He said. "Good. I never did like you to begin with!"

"Love circle chain!" Kira shouted from the beach as hearts surrounded her. But after she shot the attack he vanished.

"So be it. If I have to use the Celebis own stone, I will." Kisha said.


	9. Chapter 9

The story of the Time goddess

**The story of the Time goddess**

**Chapter 9;**

**Tim, the Lord of Darkness**

"So…In other words from what you told us…They have a new ally that can destroy us?!" Kira asked as Kisha sat on the beach. "Yes. But he can't be stronger than Luna… Nobody is stronger than her. She is the Queen of this world…The strongest of Good and Evil." Kisha said.

"I'll talk with Luna." Maddy said." From what I understand, I and she will look at the New Dark tower. Another resource is telling me that This Time guy is stronger but by a inch. If we can just give Luna our powers…She could defeat him." "No. I don't want any more suffering. It hurts to see little child killed—"" Look, we HAVE to fight, Kisha. You're just being a coward. We are the goddesses. Our motto says no matter whom our foe is, the goddesses with all their power will defeat them." Kira said.

"Fine. Kill more people. See if I care." Kisha sighed sadly as she got up and walked into the forest.

Kisha didn't know there were red eyes watching her.

That night,

"Below and Above, Time passes slowly…"

"My time traveling heart heeds cries of Pain and sorrow…"

"I just want it to end…End all the suffering."

"So heed my pray of the Golden heart."

Kisha chanted as she sat on top of the cliff. She stood as the wind blew hard. She nearly fell. "What's with the wind all of a sudden? Did I say something wrong to upset it?" She thought, backing away, only to bump into something. Her eyes open wide as she froze. She felt the darkness around her.

She felt the darkness make her faint. When she opened her eyes she was in a dark castle." Huh? Where am I?" She thought. She was in a dark room.

"Honey! I think she is waking!" A girl voice called.

Kisha just held her head." I wasn't striped…I was just brought here? Why? What's going on?! If I have to, I'll fight!" She thought angrily.

The door opened as a beautiful girl walked in. She looked like DMG from Yu-gi yo. "Hello." She said kindly.

"Uh…Hi…" Kisha said.

She saw a man at the door as her mark glew." Huh? What's that glowing for?" DMG asked. "It means Darkness. Who are you? Why am I here? Don't you even know who I am?"

"Kisha, cease your anger." A female voice said as Light appeared and it showed a handsome male and a female next to him. " Luna!" She said. "Kisha, this is Tim. I have him working as one of the Darkness lord's top men to find out what they are planning…" Luna said.

Kisha sighed.

"But, I want to test your power. Come with me." Luna said as she walked away. Kisha rolled her eyes and changed into a Celebi. She teleported next to Luna as they appeared outside in a garden. "Okay, you dragged me out here, now what?" Asked Kisha changing into a teen.

"The Light symbols surrounded me and give me power."

"Say what? That doesn't make sense!"

"Or does it? Can you focus your power into one giant ball of power?"

"No…."

"Light goddess Lightra! Go go of Light!" Luna yelled as star surrounded her. Her eyes closed. Her hair was long making its way all the way down to the ground, but then it was tied up. She had a long light dress. But the front in Lightras chest area it was laced up. Her sleeves where long and beautiful. On her ankles there were golden bracelets. She held out her hands as a ball of Light formed.

"Light staff of Power!" She formed as the glowing ball of Light floated into the air. She opened her eyes as it changed into a Staff.

She turned and looked at Kisha with her Light yellow eyes." Change. I want to see if you are worthy of being the Legendary Time goddess."

Kisha gasped but nodded. DMG and Tim had come out; both were kissing each other and hugging. They stopped and watched Celenna.

She held her hand in the air. A green gem appeared. Celenna placed it in front of her. "Change me into the Time goddess, Gem of Time!" She yelled as it exploded into Green aura and surrounded her.

She closed her eyes as her top formed in the area part of her chest it was laced up. Her long bottom dress was laced as well, at the bottom. On her right ankle formed a bracelet with the words of T.I.M.E they had periods after a letter symbolizing each word from the Celebi and Time kingdom. She opened her green eyes as she formed a choker on her neck. She landed on her feet when the transformation was complete.

Of course, Tim and DMG were watching, but DMG was shocked. The Legendary Time goddess? She wasn't a myth after all? There was a legend long ago that was never told.

A war broke out between the Light and Dark in past terms.

There was a girl who always cried, watching people die. She had enough. She went into a middle of battle and got hurt badly. But her golden heart survived and gave her powers.

"I will always believe in my elders…But this war…There is no need. We are the People of Light and Darkness. We rule this world together on different terms. I have no battling hate in me. I will cease this fighting. Let's bring hope to all our castles. Our kingdoms. We should rule this World as one."

Those were the famous words of the Last goddess.

Of course, she did as she promised to everyone and stopped the war, but in the end she lost her life and powers. The Queen of Light and their son or daughter would continue this legend through out history to give people hope.

"Will they be alright? Doesn't Luna know she is facing a Legend? "DMG asked. " They'll be alright. Luna knows this girl heart is made of pure gold and sweetness. And she wants to see it for herself. She does it with every goddess to check if their will is strong enough. Or so she told me." Tim said.

DMG nodded, and watched.

For a few minutes it was quiet. Celenna felt a sharp pain in her chest as she held her chest. _"No…. It's Impossible…I don't have the will to fight…I just…I don't want to harm anyone…Though they bring pain to me…I can't return it…No…Am I really the Time goddess? Why am I afraid to attack? She will be fine and yet I'm scared…I don't want to…I don't want to attack or harm…It's not in my blood. No…" _

Luna had her eyes closed, listening to Celennas thoughts.

"**You have to be strong to defeat those who get in your way. You know very well that if it was Tim, you wouldn't bother to attack, the same will with me."** Luna said sharply. "No! I can't harm people! I don't want to…" Celenna said having tears.

"You cry a lot, and don't fight. Are you a crybaby? Or are you just….A cow, a coward. A loser." Luna stated.

"I'm not a cow, Coward, or Loser. I'll prove it if I have to. Bring it on."


End file.
